Best, Best Friend
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Who says you can't have two? Just had to get it out of my system.


Disclaimer: No.

Spoilers: Pre-series

A/N: I know I am a grown adult, but I am still poor and still live with my parents and we might have to move. I do not want to leave my best friend or her babies. This came from that. I love you like crazy Holly! Because together we know the weirdest people on the face of the planet and are amused by things like organic pacifiers and you tell me when you're pregnant before you tell even your mom. And we never talk on the phone because texting constantly is good enough.

* * *

May 1980

It would be the 12th move in her short 16 years. She was used to it, and mostly looked forward to it. Except this time. This time, she had made a mistake. A big one. She let herself get attached. She had a best friend.

Heather was a once in a lifetime kind of friend. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking in any given situation. Something happened to one and it wasn't long before they were on the phone about it. Secrets were shared with each other first. Big secrets, little secrets, and all the ones in between. They went shopping and had coffee, did homework together and oftentimes felt like they could conquer the world. They were best friends. Best, best, no other word for it kind of friends.

But now Dana had to break the news that in one month, she would be leaving. Going to some other naval base in some other state, and leaving her best friend behind. She was dreading this conversation more than she had dreaded anything else in her life.

"Dana, what's going on?" Heather asked, biting into her Snickers bar. "You never make that face."

"Dad got transferred."

"Oh."

They were quiet and Dana played with the loose thread on her comforter.

"When do you leave?" Heather asked finally, tossing her candy bar onto the desk. She wasn't really hungry anymore.

"In a month."

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't stick around in the conversation long enough to find out. It won't make much difference where it is. It won't be here."

"One month."

"I know."

"This isn't good, Dana."

"What am I gonna do without my best friend?"

"What am I gonna do without mine?"

"Hey, at least you still have Jenny."

"Well yeah, but Jenny's not you."

"Thanks for that," Dana chuckled, wiping away the tear that had started to dribble down her cheek. She never cried, and she hated that she was doing it now.

"Well... we can write letters, right?"

"I guess."

"And maybe if we get super lucky our parents will let us make long distance phone calls."

"Super, super lucky."

"I'm going to miss you, Dana."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"But hey, maybe it will be a really pretty place this time. And I bet my parents would let me visit over spring break."

"Yeah, maybe."

"This sucks."

"It always sucks, just never this bad. Make me hate you."

"Uh... I have a crush on Bill."

"Didn't work. I could never hate you."

"Dana, I know this sounds cheesy and stupid, but don't get another best friend, okay?"

"I'll never have another best friend as long as I live."

* * *

March, 2000

"Scully, is there something wrong with your chair?"

"Nope."

"Your pants?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Why can't you sit still?"

"I'm too excited."

He smiled.

"Well why don't you go home then? You're distracting."

"I'm sorry, Mulder. It's just... I haven't seen Heather in 20 years. I'm happy and regressing to being sixteen."

"Can I start a case file on that?"

She smiled.

"She was the first best friend I ever had. The only one I ever had because I promised. I'm excited," she repeated, because it was the only word she could think of.

"I'm glad you're excited. But I thought I was your best friend."

"Well, you are. But you don't count."

"I don't count? Why not?"

"Because you're a boy. I don't make up the rules, I just follow them."

"Scully, get out of here and go be sixteen again."

"Thanks, Mulder."

She practically skipped out the door, looking forward to this weekend more than she had looked forward to anything in a long time. Mid-step though, she turned around and went back into the office.

"Back so soon?"

"Get your stuff."

"What?"

"You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because. I want my best friend to meet my best friend."

"You know in elementary school such a thing would create a hole in the space-time continuum."

"Well, it's a good thing we're not in elementary school then," she said, leading him out of the office and up the stairs.


End file.
